For the love of a werewolf
by addictedbooklover
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella's best friend falls in love with Seth Clearwater. But will their love survive a terrible change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer or any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters.**

**OK, this is my first fanfic and it's not very good, but never mind. It's from the POV of my own character, who is friends with Bella during New Moon.**

I opened my eyes. Outside, the sky was covered in thick grey clouds. My bed was so warm, I wanted to stay there all day. But wait, today was Sunday! Bella and I were going down to the beach at La Push, and she was going to introduce me to Jacob Black and some of her other friends.

I quickly got dressed, wolfed down some toast, brushed my wavy light brown hair and walked to my car. It wasn't very flash, just an old Civic, but it worked reasonably well. I drove over to Bella's house to pick her up. We'd both agreed that it would be better to use my car, at least until her truck's engine was repaired. It kept stopping in the most annoying places, like the middle of the car park at Forks High School. Bella was probably going to ask Jacob to fix it today. She'd told me that he could fix any problem to any vehicle, which might be a bit of an exaggeration. According to Bella, Jacob could do everything.

And here came Bella now, clutching her rain jacket. I glanced up at the sky. Maybe it would rain later, but I wasn't very good at guessing the weather, even with a climate like Forks that never changed very much. Bella stumbled just as she got to the car. Hopefully she wouldn't hurt herself too badly today. "Hi, Katy," she said. "Nice weather for the beach!" "Well, at least it's not raining. More heat would be nice though." I replied.

The drive down to La Push's First Beach didn't take long. I climbed out of my car and felt a drop of water on my face. Great. There goes a day at the beach. The raindrops were falling harder and faster every second. I unearthed my rain jacket and tugged it on. Bella was waiting impatiently, and squinting into the rain. I guessed she was looking for Jacob. If he had any sense he'd be inside instead of hanging around the freezing cold, and now wet beach.

"Will Jacob still be here, in this weather?" I asked Bella.

"Jake doesn't care much about the cold, or the rain. But if keeps going on like this, we'll probably take shelter at his house. Who wants to have lunch outside in this?" Bella gestured at the gloomy clouds.

Suddenly a tall figure loomed out of the misty rain, coming closer and closer... I opened my mouth to scream, but Bella had run towards the person.

"Hi Jake! You're soaking, have you been swimming?" Bella said excitedly.

"Hi Bella, I didn't think you'd come. Everyone's relocating back to my house, and we were starting to get hungry." The person I assumed was Jacob replied. He had a deep, husky voice and appeared even taller up close.

"Um, hi." As soon as I said that I felt like an idiot. Bella and Jacob both turned to stare at me.

"Oh, sorry. Jacob, this is Katy. Katy, this is Jacob." Bella hastily introduced us.

Ow! Something hard had bounced off my head. Just what I needed. A hailstorm.

"Let's head back to my house!" Jacob shouted over the sound of the painful little chunks of ice pounding on my poor car. We all piled into my car, Jacob and Bella ending up in the back together.

"Someone will have to give me directions, I have no idea where Jacob's house is," I called over my shoulder.

"I'll tell you where to go. In a small place like La Push you'd find it hard to get lost. Believe me, I can get lost anywhere, but I've never managed to do it here. " Bella assured me.

I wasn't worrying much about how to find Jacob's house. The hail would complicate things when it came to driving safely. Eventually I pulled up outside the house that Bella directed me too. I'd driven as slow as I could to avoid damaging something, but the short drive had taken twice as long as it should've.

The three of us raced through the hail to the door as fast as we could. Jacob reached it first, pulled it open, and caught Bella before she slipped on the hailstones.

Inside was noisy. It sounded like all the inhabitants of La Push were throwing a party. But when we entered the living room, there was just a group of teenage boys and the remains of a large lunch. How could they eat so much? I'd thought that my brother was bad, but these guys were ten times worse. When we walked in, they greeted Jacob and Bella loudly. Jacob quickly introduced me to them, and them to me.

"This is Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Seth." Jacob waved a hand at each of them as he said their names.

I paid no attention to what he said after that. Seth was staring at me. And I was staring back at him, into the depths of his warm, dark, beautiful eyes. I couldn't look away, but why would I want to? I was overwhelmingly happy. I wanted to dance around the room, to sing and shout my happiness to the world! But then if I did that I wouldn't be able to gaze at Seth. Seth, Seth and his liquid eyes.

**That's the end of the first chapter! Anyone who reads my story, please please please review! If you like my story, just tell me in your review and I'll try my best to write the next chapter quickly. **


	2. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer or any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters.**

**Thanks so much Kiessence for reviewing, and also for putting me in your favourite author list! Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's short. **

Seth's POV

As soon as it started raining, we decided that it was lunchtime, so we all left the beach and headed back to Jacob's house. Of course Jacob insisted on staying behind to wait for Bella and her friend.

I was joking with Embry when the door banged open, and three soaking wet people walked in. Jacob, Bella, and a girl with light brown hair.

Her eyes were sea-green, the most beautiful eyes in the world. I didn't notice anything after that. Nothing but her eyes, her green eyes. She stared back at me, seeming oblivious to everything that was going on around her. A smile spread across her face. I knew then that I wanted, no, needed to spend the rest of my life with her. I had no idea how long we gazed into each others' eyes.

"Uh, Seth? Are you all right?" Jacob asked me. Stupid Jacob! Did he have to spoil the happiest moment of my life?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I snapped. No! She had looked away! My eyes followed her every movement. Bella was looking from her to me. She seemed to have an idea of what Jacob had just interrupted.

"Jake, I think Seth just imprinted." Bella whispered in his ear. At last I realised what had just happened. Imprinted! Me! And I didn't even know my imprint's name.

"Oh." Jacob looked embarrassed. He moved over to the other side of the room, Bella trailing after him. They were probably leaving me and my imprint some time together. She looked confused. Then she turned her beautiful eyes to me again. What could I say to her? How could I possibly explain imprinting to someone who didn't even know that I was a werewolf?

She was twisting a strand of her hair around her finger, and still looking at me. I grinned at her for no reason at all. She seemed reassured.

"Why don't you sit down?" I waved my hand at the armchair opposite me. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Katy." She replied, sitting down. Her eyes were still locked on mine. We sat like that for a while, not talking, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I just enjoyed being with her.

Far too soon, Katy and Bella had to leave. We reluctantly stood up.

"I hope you can come back soon." I said.

"I will." Katy promised. "Bye, Seth. See you later."

And then she was gone. When would I see her again? I missed her already.

Katy's POV

We drove back to Forks in silence. The whole way I thought about Seth. I wanted so badly to see him again. Just after I dropped Bella off at her house, I realized that I had no way to contact Seth. I'd forgotten to ask for his number. I didn't even know where he lived. The next time Bella went down to La Push, I was definitely going with her.

As I ate my dinner, did my homework and had my shower, my mind was still on Seth. Without realising what I was doing, I sketched him. I was good at drawing, but my drawing of Seth was a work of art. He was in the forest, at night time, with a full moon illuminating his face. I took extra care over his eyes, but they didn't turn out anything like Seth's real eyes. My sketch's eyes were cold. I drew his eyes over and over again. None of them were right.

I gave up, and went to bed. As I was drifting to sleep, I heard an eerie howl. It sounded like a wolf.

That night, I dreamed.

I was walking along First Beach, the wind rippling my hair. Up ahead of me, I could see a shadowy person, who stood still, facing me. They were wearing an old-fashioned black cloak, hiding their face. I got closer and closer to the person. I didn't really want to, but I felt like I had to go them. When I was a few metres away, the person raised their head. I stopped. I couldn't move. I stared. Her skin was pale white, whiter than snow. Her eyes were scarlet, the colour of blood. Her mouth stretched wide in an evil smile, teeth glinting. Slowly, slowly she took a step towards me. I was still frozen in place. I wanted to scream, to escape from this terrifying monster, but I couldn't.

A dark blur leapt at the creature. It tore at the thing. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I covered my face with my hands so I couldn't see the monster and its attacker ripping each other apart, but I didn't run. The noise of the fight stopped. I somehow knew that one of them was dead. I peeked through my fingers.

The monster was nowhere to be seen. In front of me stood my rescuer.

A wolf.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, even if you didn't like it. I know from the reader traffic thing that heaps of people have come to my story, but only one reviewed. I'll update soon, addictedbooklover. **


	3. At the Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer or any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters.**

**Yay I got two reviews! Thanks so much musicbee and MRAJ for reviewing. **

Katy's POV

I woke up, not realizing where I was. This wasn't my room, or the beach where my dream self had encountered the wolf and the monster. And why was my Mum **(I know in America its mom, but I'm going to use the kiwi way) **clutching a bottle that looked suspiciously like medicine.

"You're awake, Katy! How are you feeling? Are you all right?" she asked frantically. She looked like she hadn't got much sleep.

"I'm fine Mum," I reassured her. "Why wouldn't I be?" I finally recognized my surroundings as my parents' room. "And why am I in your room?" I added.

"You were sleepwalking last night. Around midnight you came right in here, and started screaming really loudly. We all woke up. I thought someone had broken into the house! You sounded terrified. We couldn't wake you up so we just lay you down on our bed." Mum explained. Even though I'd told her I was fine, her face remained worried. "Maybe you take the day off school."

I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Mum, there's nothing wrong with me. I had a bad dream, that's all." My over reacting mother thought that something as small as a cough was enough to keep either one of her kids home from school.

"Are you completely sure?" She still held the medicine in her hand, not yet decided if she would force the disgusting concoction into me.

"I'm all right, Mum. Being a bit tired won't stop me from going to school. If I pass out from lack of sleep, then I'll come straight home." Anything to save me from that medicine.

It took a while to persuade her that I was perfectly healthy, that I wouldn't have any problems due to lack of sleep. By the time I'd finished negotiations, I was running late.

Just before I ran out of the door, the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Katy." It was Bella. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come down to La Push with me after school. You looked like you were having a good time yesterday, and Jake said he'd take a look at my truck."

"Sure, I'd love to!" Yes! I'd get to see Seth again! And for once it wasn't cloudy. We might be able to go to the beach. I shivered as I remembered my night mare. No, I told myself. Don't think about that. You'll be with Seth, it wouldn't be scary with him there.

"Great." Bella sounded pleased. "I can pick you up, hopefully my truck won't stop again. See you soon!"

That day, school seemed to drag on for weeks. My mind drifted during classes. I struggled to pay attention. I found myself doodling Seth's face on my books.

After school, Bella and I hurried to her truck. I was so impatient, that even the short drive down to La Push stretched on for a while.

At last we arrived at Jacob's house. Jacob came out of the garage that I assumed was also his workshop. He was wiping his oily hands on a rag. As soon as he saw Bella his face split into a huge grin. I could tell he liked her a lot, and she liked him back.

"Hey Bella, Katy. You brought the monster truck I see!" Jacob said happily, still grinning. "Sam, Jared and Seth are at the beach," he added, for my benefit. My heart beat faster when he mentioned Seth. "We can all head down there in a minute, the truck won't take long to fix from what you've told me."

Bella's truck didn't take long to fix: Jacob lifted the bonnet and tweaked something.

"All done!"

We ambled down to the beach. Every step I took carried me closer and closer to Seth. Every step I took my breathing quickened. Every step I took I grew more eager to see him.

Finally, we were on the beach. But where was Seth? I couldn't see anyone apart from Jacob and Bella. Wait, what was that moving rapidly in my direction? Faster than I thought possible, Seth ran towards me, covering almost the entire length of the beach in seconds. Jacob and Bella tactfully moved away.

"Hello Katy!" Seth's smile was even bigger than Jacob's. It made me so happy. I gazed at his face, so much better than my drawing. "I missed you," he added. Whenever I had imagined someone saying that to me, it had always sounded stupid. But when Seth was the one saying it...

"I missed you too," I replied, still gazing at him. After a few minutes of silence the two of us turned towards the sea. Together we walked along the beach.

Suddenly Seth's hand found mine. It was hot! Without thinking, I pulled my hand out of his. His warm eyes grew sad. I felt tears come to my eyes. I had hurt him. How could I make him feel better? With my eyes locked on his face, I reached for Seth's hand. This time his hand didn't seem as hot. Immediately he was happier.

Up ahead there was a large piece of driftwood. Seth led me to it and we sat down.

Seth broke the comfortable silence. "Tell me a bit about you, Katy. You live in Forks, right?"

"Yup, practically right next to Bella." I replied. "With my Mum, my Dad and my brother."

"How old is your brother?" Seth asked, frowning. "And how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. He's thirteen, and the most annoying brother anyone could have!" I laughed. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"Well, I live with my parents and my crazy sister." Seth answered. "I'm fifteen." I was shocked.

"Do you think I'm too young for you?" Seth had noticed my reaction. Disappointment flooded his face.

"No! No, of course not." I said, more forcefully than I had intended to. "You just look older than fifteen, I was surprised. I don't mind at all." I added.

"That's good." Seth's smile lit his face up once more, making me smile too. He turned his head to stare down the beach. "Wait here, I'm just going to get something. I'll be back in a minute."

Before I could protest, he was gone, a blur shooting away from me. The sight was familiar. I tried to recall where I'd seen something like that, but nothing came to mind. I sighed.

Seth stopped and bent over, like he was in pain. I sat up, alarmed, but Seth was already returning. As he got closer, I could see that he was holding something in his hand.

His eyes were sparkling as he said "hold out your hand." I held out my hand, wondering what he'd picked off the beach. Seth dropped a shell into my outstretched hand. It was white, curved like a bowl and had holes in it. All in all, it was just a plain white shell. I glanced up at Seth.

"Turn it over," he said. I picked the shell up and examined its other side. I gasped. It was blue, and purple, and green, and silver, and pink. The surface shimmered whenever I tilted it. I didn't know how to thank Seth for the gift.

On impulse I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered. "I'll keep it safe." Seth hugged me back. He was hot, but I didn't care. I just hugged him harder.

**This chapter took a while to write, but I think it was worth it. Thanks again to my reviewers, and to you people who read but don't review, please review!**

**addictedbooklover**


	4. Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer or any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters.**

**Thanks to my reviewers musicbee, MRAJ and Kiessence. Three reviewers after three chapters! You guys are the best. :D**

Katy's POV

It was so warm and comfortable in Seth's arms. I lost track of the amount of time we stood there.

"Oy! Seth! Time to go!" Jared yelled. I felt irritated. Couldn't he see that Seth and I were busy? Slowly Seth pulled away.

"Coming!" He shouted back to Jared. Turning to me, he added "we'd better go now."

Together we walked towards the others, hand in hand. In my other hand I held the shell Seth had given me. I would treasure it forever.

"Don't you love the smell of the sea, Katy?" Seth asked me, inhaling deeply.

"I can barely smell it," I told him. "I have a problem with my sense of smell." I could tell Seth was surprised, and he was also feeling sorry for me. "It doesn't bother me," I assured him. "I've had it all my life." Seth still looked concerned.

Before Bella, Jacob and I walked back to Jacob's house, Seth and I said goodbye. We looked into each others' eyes as we had done so many times.

"Come back to La Push again soon, Katy." Seth said softly.

"I will," I whispered. "I'll visit as soon as I can." Seth smiled, not his usual huge warm grin, but a small, hopeful smile.

Jared cleared his throat. "Uh, Seth? You coming or not?" Embarrassed, we moved apart.

"Bye, Katy." Seth said.

"Bye, Seth." I said.

As I walked away with Bella and Jacob, I had to look back. Seth had turned as well, and he waved at me. I waved back, and then kept walking.

"You're still running too fast, slow it down," Jared said to Seth. I clearly wasn't meant to overhear this, but I couldn't understand what Jared was saying so it probably didn't matter.

"I can't help it," Seth replied. "It's instinctive." I nearly turned for another look at him.

Don't be silly, I told myself. I couldn't spend my whole life looking over my shoulder for a last glimpse of Seth. I managed to walk the whole way to Jacob's house without turning back, even though Seth would've been out of sight as soon as I'd passed the first corner.

On the way to Forks, Bella and I chatted, but I wasn't paying our conversation much attention. My mind wasn't with Seth either. There was a dark shadow racing through the forest, keeping pace with the car. I couldn't tell if it was just a figment of my imagination, or if it was real.

All thoughts of the strange blurry shadow were banished from my mind as I entered my house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I was worried sick about you! You went to school, even though I'd said that you shouldn't, and then you went somewhere else! I didn't know where you where you were!" My Mum paused in her rant to take a breath, and I seized my opportunity.

"Mum, I was with Bella, down on the beach at La Push. I was fine!" I told her. Whoops. I shouldn't have said La Push. My Mum had a thing about that place, ever since she'd been robbed there years and years ago.

"La Push?" She asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Yes, La Push. What's wrong with La Push?" I said angrily. "You can't control me!" Too late, I realised that I shouldn't have lost my temper. Now she would probably ban me from going to La Push for months.

"Yes I can control you, while you're living in this house. No more visiting La Push, ever," my Mum said, and then she turned and walked away.

I staggered up to my room, before I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't cry. I was too sad to cry. I felt like I'd been ripped apart, like I was empty inside. No La Push meant no Seth. No Seth! I needed Seth like I needed food. I couldn't live without him, even though I'd only met him yesterday. I'd had difficulty staying away from Seth for just one day. How could I stay away from Seth forever and ever?

I didn't have dinner that night. I lay there, not moving, for hours. I had no idea what time it was when my Dad came up to talk to me.

"Go away," I said, not looking at him. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know you're upset about La Push. You have a friend down there, don't you?"He continued when I didn't reply. " Nobody gets that sad from not being able to go a place."

Just ignore him, I told myself.

"Listen to me, Katy. I'm not the one keeping you from La Push, and I have an idea." That made me listen to what he was saying, even though I didn't respond. "This rule only prevents you from going to La Push. It doesn't stop anyone from La Push coming here. Remember that." I felt my Dad standing up, heard him walking out of my room.

When he was gone, I leapt up. I still had Seth! Everything would be all right. Instead of me going to visit Seth, Seth would visit me!

Suddenly I deflated like a balloon. All my happiness left me as I realised that I'd forgotten something – my Mum. She worked from home, so she was always here. I knew that she would forbid me from seeing Seth if he ever came here. My despair returned and I flopped down onto my bed again.

My silent grief was disturbed by the shrill ringing of the phone. I let it ring. Whoever it was, it wasn't Seth, so it didn't matter.

"Katy! Phone for you!" Dad called to me.

I picked up the phone by my bed and said "hello?" My voice sounded dull and lifeless.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked.

"No." I replied, my voice still dull. I didn't want to explain, though I knew I'd have to later.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked sympathetically. "Are you grounded?"

"I'm not allowed to go down to La Push anymore. My Mum didn't know where I was this afternoon. When I got home she was frantic, and once she found out I'd been at La Push..." I trailed off hopelessly.

"What does she have against La Push?" Bella asked curiously.

"Ages ago, she was robbed there." I explained. " Someone grabbed her purse and ran away with it. But she didn't have any money in it, only a bit of makeup. I don't know why she makes such a big fuss about it." I finished.

"Are you allowed to see people from La Push?" Bella asked. "Because I have an idea."

"Yes, I can, because my Mum didn't think of that." I told her. "But what's the point of inviting anyone over to my house? She's always home, and she'd just say 'you're not allowed to see people from La Push, they're violent and dangerous.' She did that to my brother once."

"But what if someone from La Push came to my house? You might be here too, you visiting me has nothing to do with La Push." My hope returned in a flash.

"Bella, you're a genius!" I nearly shouted. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Bella replied. If I could see her, I was sure she'd be smiling.

Seth and I could still see each other! As long as I had Seth, everything would be all right.

**So there's chapter 4! If Soccergirl0388 is reading this, the person who put my story on their story alert thing, please review! And TwilightRox97, who has my story on their favourite story list, please review as well! (I know these things!) To my three current reviewers, please keep reviewing.**

**addictedbooklover**


	5. Dark Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer or any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters.**

**Sorry about the delay in updating, I was finishing a 750 page book then I went tramping (which gave me some inspiration for this chapter!). **

**Thanks so much to my many reviewers: musicbee, NightOxOWatcher, Soccergirl0388, MRAJ, TwilightRox97 and firaallamoon. I can't believe that I have 5 reviewers! Where would I be without you? Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Katy's POV

I ignored the evil Demon Mum as I sat down at the table with my toast. She ignored me back, so it wasn't hard. On the other hand, my brother Liam pestered me with his chatter. He filled the silence with words, about insignificant things like what he was doing after school.

Annoying as his one-sided conversation was, I was surprised when the Demon Mum yelled "SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk about La Push! You and your sister are both forbidden to go there, end of story."

"But -" Liam started, and then stopped when the Demon Mum glared at him.

Once she'd left the table, he whispered his plans to me.

"I'm still going there, she can't stop me!" My brother said defiantly. "Are you going to be a good girl and stay round here forever?"

I thought about it. "I'll stay in Forks for a while, and go to Bella's house after school, but then I'll continue my trips down to La Push," I told him. I didn't usually break the rules, but maybe it would be fun to disobey the Demon Mum. I found myself grinning at the thought of it. Wasn't that part of growing up, of being a teenager? Becoming independent?

I was thinking about it all through school. When Bella told me that she'd invited Seth and Jacob to her house, I felt doubly excited. Unlike yesterday, it seemed like only a few minutes before the final bell rang.

I drove home as fast as I could, trying not to go over the speed limit. I dropped in to my house on the way to Bella's to tell the Demon Mum where I was going.

"Do you know where Liam is?" She called to me from the kitchen.

"Um, no!" I called back. I felt wickedly happy as I lied.

When I arrived at Bella's house, Seth and Jacob weren't there. I talked with Bella while we waited, me fiddling impatiently the whole time.

Eventually there came a knock on the door. Bella and I leapt to our feet at the same time, and rushed to the door. I steadied Bella as she tripped over the edge of the rug. She flung open the door.

There stood Jacob and Seth.

It was as if I'd never seen Seth for years. My eyes scanned his face, making sure that he was still the same Seth, my Seth. I could feel his eyes raking my face as well. Then his usual huge grin spread across his face. And as usual, I copied him.

Every time Seth smiled, it was like all my doubts and worries faded away. I was ridiculously euphoric, elated, almost giddy with joy.

I realised that Jacob and Bella had gone into the house, leaving Seth and I together on the doorstep. I wondered how long we'd been standing there, gazing at each other.

I blushed, thinking that we must look like idiots standing there doing virtually nothing.

Seth's eyes asked me why I was embarrassed.

"We probably look really stupid to anybody walking past!" I said, answering his silent question.

Seth laughed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked abruptly, waving his hand at the forest behind Bella's house.

"Alright," I replied, startled. Why did Seth suddenly want to go into the forest?

"We're going for a walk in the forest!" Seth yelled into the house.

"Ok!" Jacob yelled back.

Seth took my hand in his lovely warm one, and together we plunged into the shadowy trees.

I shivered, not because I was cold, but because the silent gloomy forest was creepy. If Seth wasn't with me, I'd be terrified. He seemed to sense my uneasiness, and his hand squeezed mine. Instantly I was reassured.

After only a few minutes of walking, Seth stopped and turned to face me. He reached for my other hand, making it toasty warm as well.

"There's something I have to tell you, Katy. Something very important." His normally cheerful face was serious. I hadn't noticed that I was still smiling, but I felt it fading away.

"What?" I whispered, almost scared to ask. Was he going to say that we couldn't be together? My mind recoiled from that dark thought. "What?" I repeated. "Don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"I'll always want you, Katy. But you might not want me." Seth answered.

"I'll always want you too!" I said, my voice trembling.

Seth took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were determined. I could see that he was thinking something along the lines of 'come on, I have to do this.'

"I – I'm not normal, Katy," he began.

Suddenly his head whipped around.

"Leech!" Seth hissed. His body started to shake. What was happening? Was he having some sort of seizure?

"Seth?" I asked, frightened. I jumped as the wind rustled the leaves. Was that just me, or did someone step on a stick?

Seth was still trembling and convulsing.

"Seth!" I shouted. "What's wrong, Seth?"

My voice seemed to wake him up from whatever was happening to him.

"You need to get out of here, Katy! It's not safe!" Seth told me.

"But what about you?" I asked. "I won't leave you!" My voice rose as I spoke.

"You have to go! I won't put you in danger!" Seth told me urgently.

A howl tore through the forest. To me it sounded like a wolf.

"No, Seth!" I insisted. "I'll stay with you!"

Seth's dark eyes flashed. He was getting angry.

Seth grabbed my and tugged me back towards the road. It wasn't long before Bella's house came into view again.

He stopped towing me. I walked into Bella's house with him, willingly because he had stayed with me.

Jacob had disappeared, but Bella was still there. As soon as she came into view, Seth raced away

"Seth!" I called uselessly after him.

Bella looked at me sympathetically.

"Why did he leave?" I sniffed. "He kept going on about danger, and he was talking about a leech. What's so bad about leeches?"

Bella's face went white when I said 'leech.'

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice worried.

"Sure of what?" I asked.

"That Seth said leech," Bella clarified.

"Yes," I replied. "Where's Jacob gone?"

"The same place as Seth, I think." Bella told me. "You should get home. Seth will be fine!"

When I arrived at my house, the Demon Mum was yelling at my brother. He must've gone to La Push, just like he said he would.

"You were forbidden to go to that place! I told you this very morning, but you didn't listen! You and your sister – "

"Don't be angry at him, Mum." I interrupted. "It was my fault. I told him to go down to La Push, and he did."

Liam flashed a grateful look at me. The Demon Mum's face got redder and redder. I lifted my head high.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged her. "Ground us?"

Getting grounded wouldn't be so bad. I'd visit Bella and see Seth anyway.

"No." The Demon Mum smiled evilly. "I'm going to confiscate your car!"

I stared at her in horror. No car! That would make it harder to sneak out.

"But..." I trailed off. "How will I get to school?"

"I will drop you off and pick you up every day until you prove to me that you are mature enough to have it back."

I stood there hopelessly as she stalked away.

"Cheer up, Katy!" Liam said. "You'll find a way to get out of here. Thanks for sticking up for me." He grinned at me.

Yes! I would find a way to escape from here! I didn't know how, but I would find a way. No matter how hard it was, I had to!

**There's chapter five! It was really fun writing it, especially Katy's Mum's part! To my reviewers, please keep reviewing! Your reviews keep me motivated! Any readers who haven't reviewed, please review. I might not update for a while, because today's the last day of the school holidays. addictedbooklover **


	6. Seth's Secret

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Sorry that I took so long to update, I kept getting kicked off the computer because my evil brother wants to play on it!**

**Thanks to my reviewers musicbee, MRAJ, NightOxOWatcher, Edward.love.of.my.existance and xXKurenai TsukiXx. I have 2 new reviewers yay! When I started writing this chapter I didn't know what would happen, it just sort of wrote itself! **

Katy's POV

The next day dragged by. In the morning Bella told me that all of the La Push crowd, including Seth and Jacob, were busy. It made me curious: what were all of them doing?

My mind kept coming back to the incident in the forest. Whatever that leech thingy was, it had made Seth leave before he could tell me his secret. That also made me curious, though I had no idea what it could be.

I obeyed my mother after school, and spent the evening doing homework.

I tried to conceal my disappointment at not seeing Seth, but it didn't work.

"Why are so sad?" My brother pestered me. "Being grounded?"

"Just go away!" I yelled, which resulted in a lecture from both of my parents about being nice to siblings.

I was lying dejectedly on my bed when the phone rang. I picked it up, thinking that it might be Bella.

"Hello?" I said.

"Katy?" A familiar voice asked.

"Seth!" I squealed. "What were you doing today? I wanted to see you."

I needed to hear him, like a starving person needs food.

"I wanted to see you, too, Katy." Seth said warmly. "But we were all looking for someone who got lost. We found her in the end." His voice sounded sincere, but I didn't think he was telling the truth.

Why would Seth lie to me? What was he hiding?

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tomorrow," Seth asked.

I almost shouted out loud. This was it! The opportunity I'd been waiting for! To see Seth, and to break the rules. I wasn't sure why I wanted to break the rules, but I felt like it was necessary.

"I love to!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Great!" Seth sounded just as eager as I was. "So, see you after school?"

"Yep! See you!"

"Bye, Katy." Seth hung up.

How was I supposed to wait until then to see him? Normally, I was quite patient, but when it came to Seth...

While I was trying to get to sleep, I thought about Seth, as usual. Then I saw my calendar, and realised that it was nearly the holidays! Two weeks of freedom! Two weeks that I would spend with Seth!

My dreams that night were full of Seth and me, together.

But in the morning, my Mum spoilt everything, again!

"These holidays, we're going to Washington."

"What?" I gasped. "For how long?" I wasn't sure how long I could last without being with Seth, and I didn't want all of my holidays to be wasted in Washington.

Washington, boring old Washington! We'd been there hundreds of times already, to visit some family members.

"Just one week," my Dad said in a consoling tone that was supposed to make me feel better. It didn't help at all. Nothing could make me feel happier about being separated from Seth for one whole week.

After the school day had dragged by, I hopped into Bella's old truck. I texted my Mum to tell her that I was only going to Bella's house to finish some homework. I may be grounded, but if she thought that I was doing homework, I wouldn't get such a big telling off when I got home. I'd actually finished the homework the previous evening, but my Mum didn't know that.

We arrived outside a house that looked practically the same as all the other houses in the street.

"This is the Clearwater house." Bella said unnecessarily.

Inside was a huge racket. It was chaotic! I recognised some people, like Jacob, Jared and Embry, but I'd either forgotten everyone else's names or I'd never met them. Some of them looked scarily alike, as if they could be twins.

"Katy!" Seth called. I was beginning to think that his customary grin was permanently fixed in place.

"Hello!" He said as he reached me. Bella had already made her way over to Jacob, and they were laughing about something.

"Hi, Seth!" I replied. Maybe I was developing a permanent smile too. "Is it just me, or are there a lot more people than before?"

"You're right, there are more people here than you know. Can I talk to you in private?" Seth asked. His face was serious.

"Y-yes," I stammered. Was he going to tell me what he'd been trying to say yesterday, when we'd been interrupted?

Seth led me outside. He seemed more comfortable, more at home than in any house, even his own.

When we were out of earshot, he took my hands again. We faced each other silently.

"What do you want to tell me, Seth?" I asked. Best to hear what he had to say, get it over and done with.

He began with the exact same words that he had used in the forest.

"I'm not normal, Katy. It's not just me, Jacob and that lot in there are the same." Seth's dark eyes were locked on mine, I couldn't look away. "We're... not completely human."

"If you're not human, then what are you?" I whispered nervously, not sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"We transform... into wolves." He was staring into my face, trying to gauge my reaction. "You would call us werewolves."

A werewolf? My first thought was to run away, to put as much distance between him and me as I could. But this was still my Seth. How could he be a _werewolf?_ My brain couldn't understand what was happening

I pulled my hands out of his. "I – I need some time to think." I stammered. I walked back to the house quickly, leaving Seth standing alone on the lawn.

I was dazed, confused. I couldn't grasp what I'd just been told.

The noise inside was too much. I couldn't think.

I found Bella, who was still talking to Jacob. She took one look at my face, hastily said goodbye to Jacob, and led me to her truck.

She didn't drop me off at my house.

"What would your parents think if you went home like this?" Bella asked, gesturing at me.

She took me to the living room, and sat me down on the couch. Then she left me there.

It took me about half an hour to compose myself.

"I'm ready to go home now," I told Bella. "Thanks for your help." I smiled weakly at her, a shadow of the smile I reserved for Seth.

As I walked home, the fresh air cleared my head.

Nobody seemed to notice anything strange about me when I walked through the door. Mum scolded me for going to Bella's house, but I could tell she didn't really mind. Probably happy that I had done my homework.

Just like the first night after I'd met Seth, my dream self was walking along First Beach. But this time, Seth was with me. Then he was gone. I was alone on the beach.

Wait – not alone. I could see a distant indistinct figure. I sped up.

Suddenly I was flying along the beach, wind blowing in my face, tangling my hair. I laughed. A rush of adrenaline, and I flew even faster than I thought was possible.

I slowed down I neared the figure. It was then I realised that I hadn't been flying, but running.

"Seth!" I cried joyfully as I recognised him.

Instead of returning the greeting, Seth's eyes hardened. He fell to the ground, writhing and shaking.

In his place stood a sandy coloured wolf, growling fiercely.

There was nobody behind me on the beach, so who was Seth growling at?

Without warning, Seth leapt towards me.

I had no time to scream as I realised that Seth's target was me.

**Chapter six is finally finished! Please review and tell me what you thought of it, I'll try and update as soon as I can. (I'm counting down to the Twilight movie, 68 days to go!) addictedbooklover**


	7. Suicide?

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks so much to xMyLonelyAngelx, musicbee, MRAJ, NightOxOWatcher, snowyflake and ..existance for reviewing. **

**I changed the holiday destination of Katy's family to Seattle, as it's a lot closer to Forks than Washington DC. (In the last chapter I was actually meaning the city, but I left off the DC part accidently.) You'll find out why I needed a close city in the future! **

**And without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Seth's POV

I didn't call Katy. Sam had advised me to leave her alone while she got used to the idea of me being a werewolf.

"She'll come back to you when she wants to. Until then just let her be." He told me.

Katy avoided me all weekend. I tried not to show it, but inside I felt worried, anxious and above all, disappointed. From what I knew about Emily and Kim, they'd accepted the fact that Sam and Jared were different very quickly, and it hadn't affected their relationships.

But Katy wasn't like Emily or Kim. What if she didn't want to be with me anymore? If that happened, I don't know how I'd cope.

When I was out on patrol, the others took extra care to make sure that their thoughts weren't about imprints, or anything remotely connected to the whole infuriating business.

I, too, tried to keep my thoughts away from my imprint, but they couldn't help straying up to Forks, where she was.

Bella hadn't come down to visit Jacob, but we all assumed she was looking after Katy.

Everyone tried to cheer me up, especially Jake, but nobody in La Push could make me feel even slightly better.

By Monday, I was beginning to lose hope. Patrols became a welcome distraction, something to do.

I ran repetitively through the forest with Paul and Jacob. I could hear Jacob's cheerful thoughts, and they annoyed me.

_Can you stop it Jake? You're worse than Leah, and that's something that I used to think was impossible!_

_Me? Worse than Leah? I'm offended._

_Just be quiet._ I thought at him.

After that, he kept his thoughts to what he'd eat when he got home. Paul was thinking about something more interesting: the previous time the pack had gone cliff diving. Suddenly his thoughts slipped.

_Why is he so depressed? It's not like Katy's that great. She – oh no, now's he's going to blow!_

I paid no attention to what he was thinking as I sunk my claws into his grey fur. I had to hurt him! Paul had to pay for what he'd said about Katy.

My teeth ripped at him, tearing out chunks of fur. He eventually retaliated, and we rolled into a ball of fur, claws and teeth. His size and strength was no match for my fierce, burning anger.

Paul yelped as I bit his shoulder. I sunk my claws deeper into his side.

I felt Jacob trying to pull me off him, his jaws tugging on my back leg. I kicked him off.

Suddenly there were more wolves, surrounding us. They pulled me off Paul. I struggled and tried to fight my way free of them.

_Seth! Seth! SETH! Stop it! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! _Sam thought-yelled at me. I never realised how easy it was to disobey the Alpha.

_Seth! Calm down mate._

_Yeah, get a grip._

_Geez, cool it._

_You don't need to kill Paul._

It was Embry's thought that made me realise what I'd been doing.

I blinked and looked around at them, my pack, my friends, all of them helping me to return to normal.

_Sorry guys, sorry Paul. _I thought to them all.

_We all stuff up sometimes, though Paul seems to do it more than everyone else put together, _Jacob thought back. _You should go home, me and Paul will finish off the patrol._

_But there's nothing to do back at La Push! _I protested, remembering the long, boring hours spent there without her.

_How about some cliff-diving? _Leah suggested. _Come on, it'll be fun!_

_Yeah, good idea Leah. _Embry thought.

Wow, a good idea from Leah! That was a first!

_Hey! _She snapped. _I was **trying **to be nice!_

I laughed, not that wolves can laugh very well. _All right, I'll go jump off a cliff with you crazy people._

Together, Sam, Leah, Embry and me ran back home. Sam decided he wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with Emily, (as usual) so only the three of us continued on to the cliffs, phasing back in the outskirts of the forest.

It was perfect weather for cliff-diving, and the sea so far below was calm.

Embry took a running jump, and leapt off the cliff, yelling the whole time.

I glanced at Leah. We both grinned, and sprinted towards the edge at the same time.

For a second, I was petrified, but then I relished the freedom, the sensation of flying. This was as good as racing through the forest at top speed.

The wind rushed past my face. Without meaning to, I yelled the whole way down just like Embry. I could hear him hitting the waves below, and then suddenly they loomed ahead.

I hit the water with a splash, water spraying in all directions. I swam back to the beach, racing Leah, following Embry.

Soon we all stood at the top of the cliff again, gazing down at the faraway sea.

"This time, the first one to scream gets punished." Leah said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Like what?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too horrible.

"We can decide something really nasty when we're back at Emily's place for dinner," Leah replied. "That way, the whole pack gets to make suggestions!"

"This'll be fun!" Embry laughed. "We'll jump together, on three."

We linked hands to make sure that we all jumped at the same time.

"One!" Embry said. I trembled in anticipation.

"Two!"

Wait, was that a person I heard, walking quietly towards us? I twisted my head to see who it was.

"Seth?" A familiar voice called.

"Three!"

Just before I was pulled off the cliff by Embry, I caught a glimpse of Katy's terrified face.

"SETH!" She shrieked as I fell.

Oh, no. Katy was at the top of the cliff. I watched in horror as she jumped.

Katy's POV

I had decided.

I resolved myself to go to Seth, to talk to him about what he was. Bella and I went to La Push on Monday after school. Jacob wasn't home, nobody was at Seth's house, so we tried Sam's house.

I'd never been there before, and I stuck close to Bella.

Sam told us that Seth, Embry and Leah had gone to the cliffs, so I walked off to find them.

I knew where the cliffs were, but I wasn't sure why Seth would be there.

As I got closer, I could see three figures standing on the edge. The person on the end was a person I would never fail to recognise.

"Seth?" I called tentatively. I didn't know if he could hear me from here.

One of the people turned. My heart skipped joyfully.

Then it shattered as he was pulled of the cliff.

"SETH!" I screamed uselessly.

I stumbled over to where he'd fallen, no, been forced off the top of the towering cliff.

What was there to live for, now that my heart had gone?

I stood poised for a moment, and then, eyes tight shut, threw myself off the cliff.

My brain started working again, now that I was falling. I wasn't scared of being dashed to pieces at the bottom, cut apart by sharp dagger-like rocks. I would suffer the same fate as Seth.

I heard a splash.

My eyes flew open.

I groaned as I realised my mistake.

There were not stones at the foot of the immense cliff, but the sea.

I'd been an idiot to think that Seth would have committed suicide with Embry and Leah.

Why hadn't I thought before I jumped?

Seth would not have died from jumping off this cliff, but I will.

I, who cannot swim.

**Sorry to leave you guys there on a cliff-hanger! (Literally!) **

**It was really fun writing that chapter, because it was mostly from Seth's POV. I've only done that once before, and it wasn't very long. I loved making him attack Paul, and go cliff-diving! **

**I know it's kind of strange to make Katy unable to swim, but it makes this chapter and the next one more exciting. **

**Please please please review, it's not that hard to click the review button and type a few words! I'll update ASAP.**

**addictedbooklover **


	8. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers ..existance, Emiliana Keladry, MRAJ, XMyLonelyAngelX, musicbee, snowyflake, and TwilightRox97.**

**Sorry about the slowish update, especially after that cliff-hanger! My excuse is that I was reading Inkdeath, which is 660 pages long. **

**In this chapter, I tried writing from a different character's POV. I hope that doesn't make it confusing! **

**Read on to find out more...**

Seth's POV

My thoughts as I hit the water were 'why did Embry have to pull me off the cliff right at that moment? It was obvious that I wanted to wait and talk to Katy, instead of plunging into the sea after falling off a cliff!'

But I didn't have time to take out my anger on Embry, who was swimming back to the shore with Leah. Katy was falling, eyes closed, arms wrapped around her body as if she was trying to hold herself together.

I treaded water on the spot, watching her fall. It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the sea. I swam a few metres away so that she wouldn't land right on top of me.

When Katy splashed into the water, she didn't come up again almost instantly as I had done. She didn't come up at all. I saw her arms and legs thrashing under the water, driving her towards the surface.

But no!

With a burst of horror I realised she was sinking, not swimming!

I took a deep breath, and dived down, cutting through the water on an angle so that I'd reach her faster.

Katy sunk like a stone.

I grabbed her arm, which was above her head, reaching upwards uselessly.

I was running out of air already!

Even though my lungs were burning, I didn't leave Katy.

I couldn't breathe, but I still stayed under the waves with her.

I had no air left, but I tried to pull her up.

It was no use.

We were coming closer to the air, but I wouldn't be able to reach it, not with her as well.

It wouldn't help if I briefly resurfaced for a breath of air. I wouldn't be able to reach the top now, it was too far away.

I didn't give up.

Even as we started to sink, despite my now feeble attempts to reach the top, I struggled for the air.

My thoughts darkened, my vision clouded.

I knew nothing more.

Leah's POV

I swam back to the beach with Embry. Seth had stayed behind to wait for Katy.

It wasn't very smart of her to follow us down here, just because Seth had jumped off a cliff.

If she'd used her brain, she would have figured that we weren't killing ourselves.

I mean, who would commit suicide with his sister and his friend beside him?

And she must've found out where we were from Sam, who obviously wouldn't let the three of us kill ourselves either. How smart can you get?

It was a good thing I wasn't a wolf, otherwise Seth would definitely be attacking me. Not that Seth could ever catch me!

When I reached land, I turned to see where Seth and Katy were.

I couldn't see them at all, there were no splashes betraying their location.

"Embry! I'm going to get Seth!" I called, not waiting for him to answer.

I ran into the waves, and struck out to where I thought they would be after falling into the water. I heard Embry splashing into the sea behind me.

I reached the spot where they'd probably sunk.

I took a few deep breaths. It may hold me up, but I needed to be prepared to spend a long time underwater. After inhaling deeply, I plunged into the sea.

With my enhanced vision, I could see them sinking.

They were both so far down!

It was easy to see that Seth had tried to save Katy, and hadn't left her, even to save himself, or to call to me and Embry for help.

Idiot, I thought to myself.

But then, I couldn't talk – I didn't have an imprint. I had never known what it was like...

I banished those thoughts from my mind.

There was no use in feeling sorry for myself, especially now when Seth and Katy were in danger.

By the time I'd reached the pair of them, I'd used almost all of my air up.

I tugged them up, up to the light. Because we were underwater, they didn't weigh very much.

It was still tiring. I persisted, despite the fact that they weren't rising very fast. I tried harder, and felt my muscles protesting.

I needed to breathe! I needed air now, or I'd drown.

Reluctantly I let go of Seth and Katy, and kicked up to the surface. I hated leaving them there, to sink again, but it would be worse if I needed rescuing too.

I'd forgotten about Embry. He dived past me, and grabbed hold of Katy.

As soon as I had a lungful of air, I swam the gradually decreasing distance between the surface and Seth, Katy and Embry. I swam as fast as I could, but I my strength was fading.

Together we hauled the pair of them back to the top of the sea. Embry and I trod water as we took a short rest. I thought longingly of lying down on my bed, and sleeping.

I forced myself to forget my exhaustion, my aching muscles, my dry throat. I wasn't back at home, there was the swim back to shore and the walk as well.

I inhaled, rejoicing that today's cliff-diving hadn't resulted in disaster. I glanced at Katy and Seth's still faces, and realised that this wasn't over yet.

As I breathed the salty sea air, I smelt something else. I tried to identify it.

Oh my God. No. No! It couldn't be, not now, not here, not that.

Embry had caught the scent too. His eyes widened in horror.

Without a word, we turned and swam as fast as we could after our rescue operation back to the safe land that wouldn't be safe for long.

My legs felt leaden, heavy as I forced them to carry me up the beach.

As a wolf, I wasn't much faster. The journey to Sam and Emily's house seemed to take forever, burdened as me and Embry were by Seth and Katy. Neither of them was awake yet.

I phased back in the forest, and staggered the remaining distance to Sam's house with Katy. Embry looked even more exhausted than I was, probably because he had to carry Seth. He may be younger than Katy, but he was surely heavier.

Most of the pack, including Bella, was there, except for Jacob and Paul. They were probably still on patrol.

Everyone was looking worried as Embry and I came in.

Sam didn't demand an explanation, he just took Katy from me and carried her to the couch.

Emily took my arm, and gently led me to chair. I was too exhausted to protest, I just collapsed onto it.

I saw Embry, once relieved of Seth, doing the same.

I wanted to rest, to sleep, to recuperate, but I had to warn the pack what we'd smelled.

"Sam." I began, my voice a whisper.

It still hurt to talk to him, even after all that time.

"You need to rest, Leah. Don't worry about explaining until you're ready to." Sam said, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I looked away. I couldn't look back at him.

But this was important.

"When we were in the water, me and Embry... we scented _her_!" I said, managing to meet Sam's eyes for a moment.

Bella went pale, even whiter than I thought possible. She knew who I was talking about.

"Her?" She asked, her voice trembling.

I nodded.

Immediately Sam began firing off orders.

"Embry, Leah, you two stay here." He said firmly. "I'll send Paul back to help you protect Bella, just in case. Look after Seth and Katy."

I noticed Katy's eyes open, watching everything that was going on.

I murmured a quiet 'yes' to Sam.

It was fine by me, to stay where I was. I didn't want to do anything except sit here.

When everyone had gone, Katy asked one question. I wasn't sure if she was addressing me or Embry.

"Who are you talking about, when you say her?"

I didn't really want to answer her. I wanted to rest my sore throat instead of talking.

I spoke one word.

"Victoria."

**That chapter was my longest yet, and my story has reached 10,000 words! **

**I've never written anything this long before, so I'm happy about the length of my story so far.**

**Please keep reviewing! I'd like to know what you think of me writing in Leah's POV, so I can decide if I'll do it again.**

**addictedbooklover**


	9. Speed

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to snowyflake for reviewing!**

**I know some of you couldn't review, because I deleted my author's note which made the last chapter chapter 8, and you can't review one chapter twice. **

Katy's POV

That had been a really stupid idea, jumping off the cliff, I thought as I woke up.

I vaguely recognised my surroundings, but I couldn't recall whose house it was.

"When we were in the water, me and Embry... we scented _her_!" I heard Leah say.

It sounded like she was far away. I didn't really take in what was being said, but I did wonder who Leah was talking about.

Bella's voice was so terrified, which made me wonder even more who the mysterious 'her' was.

Sam fired off what sounded like orders. Why would he tell everyone what to do, and why were they all obeying him?

Leah, Embry and Bella stayed behind.

"Who are you talking about, when you say her?" I asked. My voice sounded small and weak.

"Victoria." Leah answered bluntly.

I could tell that no of them wanted to talk about Victoria, so I didn't ask any more questions about her.

Then I realised someone was missing.

Where was Seth?

I panicked for a second, and then I relaxed when I noticed him sprawled in an armchair, eyes still closed.

He stirred, groaned, and then his eyes slowly opened.

"Seth!" I called quietly across the room to him.

"Katy?" Seth asked. He blinked groggily. "What happened?"

I looked at Leah. Like Seth, I had no idea how we'd ended up here. The last thing I remembered was landing in the sea.

I shivered as I recalled the hungry waves, the cold water sucking me down.

"You two were drowning."Embry explained tiredly. "Leah noticed that you weren't following us, so she swam back to where you'd hit the water, and pulled you back up again. I helped her to bring you here."

What? Seth was drowning? But I'd seen him treading water!

Seth noticed my confusion. "I tried to save you first, but..." He trailed off.

So Leah had saved us.

I glanced at her.

Leah's head was tipped back, resting on her chair. Her eyes were closed.

I'd never got the impression that Leah had liked me much. She'd always kept to herself.

My train of thought was interrupted as Paul burst through the door.

"Sam sent me back here," he said angrily. "But it's not like there's anything to do!"

I was still watching Leah as Paul spoke. She winced when he said Sam.

"Paul!" Embry said sharply, glancing at me. "Calm down!"

Paul didn't listen. "Everyone else gets to do the fun stuff. It's not fair!"

He sounded like a spoilt child.

Seth got to his feet, stumbling a bit, and made his way over to me.

"C'mon, let's go," he said quietly, eyes on the increasingly angry Paul.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"Do you want to come, Bella?" Seth called to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't go too far, Seth." Embry said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't." Seth replied rolling his eyes.

He led me outside, onto the back lawn.

"Thank you, Seth." I said.

Seth knew what I was talking about.

He smiled at me sadly. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought _I _lost _you_!" I retorted. "How was I supposed to know that around here, people jump off cliffs for fun? You're crazy!"

Seth laughed.

"Does the fact that you followed me off the cliff make you crazy too?" He asked teasingly.

"I've always been crazy, it's just you that's failed to notice it!" I answered, laughing too.

"Why do you say that you're crazy, Katy? You seem normal to me!"

I blushed as I thought of my weird dreams, my drawings of Seth and my obsession with him.

I'd barely known Seth a week, yet here I was, trying to kill myself because I thought he was dead.

And to top it all, I believed him when he told me that he was a werewolf, not that we'd ever discussed it much.

"What is it?" Seth asked me. "What's the matter?"

I stared at the grass. I couldn't tell him what was in my mind.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "I'm fine."

A warm finger caressed my face.

I let out a small involuntary gasp, surprised by the heat.

The finger swiftly withdrew.

"No, don't stop." I whispered to Seth, closing my eyes.

Seth's beautifully warm hand scorched my cheek.

It burned, but at the same time I wanted it to last forever.

I lost track of the time we stood there, so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his skin, Seth's smooth hand on my face.

Eventually, Bella broke the silence as she called "Katy! I have to go now, do you want a ride?"

The only way I could get home was with Bella, so reluctantly I pulled away from Seth.

"Coming, Bella!" I yelled.

I turned back to Seth. "I can't get home if I don't go with Bella." I told him.

"You could... I could take you home." Seth said shyly. "You would be able to stay longer."

I shook my head. "I'd love to stay here with you, but I can't. I have to get home soon, or my parents won't even let me see Bella, and without Bella I can't get down here."

Seth visibly drooped.

I hated to disappoint him. It was a crime to make Seth sad, when he was so friendly and cheerful towards everyone else.

"I suppose so," Seth said quietly.

Bella came out onto the lawn.

"Maybe you could take me home another time, Seth." I murmured. "Then I could stay longer."

"I have an idea." Bella said unexpectedly.

We both looked at her.

"You could phone your parents from here, Katy, and tell them that you're staying the night at my house. I'll go home, and Seth can take you to my house when you're ready, and you won't have to worry about your parents when you come home late. It'll work out perfectly!" Bella explained.

"But what about Charlie? Won't he think it's strange when I turn up at your house after you, when I've supposedly been at your house all this afternoon?" I asked, desperately hoping that her plan would work despite the flaw I'd pointed out.

Bella smiled. "He's going to be home late, because he's having dinner at the Clearwater house, and then he's staying to watch some random game!"

I hugged Bella. "Thank you so much, Bella! You're a genius!"

She hugged me back. "I'd better go now, and you should phone your parents." she reminded me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I had called home, and Bella had left, Seth and I were left alone.

All the excitement about the Victoria person had gone. From what I'd heard, she'd run away in the direction of Canada.

"Let's go for a walk, in the forest." I suggested.

I didn't know why, but the forest attracted me like a magnet.

Seth agreed readily.

Once we were under the trees, there was silence.

Complete silence.

I reached for Seth's hand.

I was cold, apart from my face.

"Katy, you're so cold!" Seth exclaimed.

I shivered.

Seth draped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close. I snuggled into his warmth.

I was so comfortable, so cosy.

As long as I had Seth, I would never need a heater.

Whenever I was with Seth, time raced away.

"Oh, no," I groaned as I glanced at my watch. "I probably should be at Bella's house by now."

"You'll be home in no time!" Seth grinned.

"I never asked you before, how exactly are you taking me to Forks?" I wondered.

"The way of the werewolf!" Seth laughed. "Excuse me for a minute."

He disappeared into the trees.

Seconds later, a sandy-coloured wolf emerged from where Seth had vanished.

I'd never seen a wolf so big!

It made me wonder about the sizes of the other wolves, who were all bigger than Seth in human form.

The wolf that was Seth crouched down.

What did he want me to do?

Seth-wolf nudged me.

I realised what I would have to do.

Taking a deep breath, I cautiously sat down on his back, both legs on one side.

I swung one of my legs up and over.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Seth as far as they could go.

Seth started to run, slowly at first, but soon racing along at the speed of light.

I buried my face in Seth's sandy fur.

The air rushing past tangled my hair.

I lifted my head, and immediately wind buffeted my face.

I laughed out loud from the sheer exhilaration of speeding along faster than I'd ever been before, and faster than I would ever be again, apart from when I was with Seth.

It felt like we were trying to outrun time.

All too soon, Seth slowed down, then stopped.

**OK, there's chapter 9! Please review! I'd like heaps to make up for the reviews I couldn't get last time.**

**addictedbooklover**

**P.S. By the way musicbee, Katy is never ever going to call Seth 'Sethy pie.' **


	10. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: snowyflake, XMyLonelyAngelx, ..existance, MRAJ, firaallamoon and musicbee. **

**So sorry about the slow update, I've been really busy and I had a case of writer's block. I tried writing this chapter, but it didn't work and I had to start again. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter. **

Seth's POV

It felt so natural, running along with Katy on my back, like we'd been doing it all our lives.

I loved this part of being a werewolf. As a human, I'd never have gone anywhere near this speed.

I enjoyed the adrenalin rush, the wind blowing in my face and flattening my fur.

Almost no time seemed to have passed when I slowed to a halt very close to Bella's house.

Katy slipped off me. I could tell that she didn't want to leave me by the way her hand lingered in my fur, the way she stayed close to me far longer than she needed to.

"Thank you, Seth." Katy said quietly. "I'll come down to La Push tomorrow."

She ran off, out of the forest, turning once to wave back at me.

Why had she left so fast? I didn't even have a chance to phase back, or to say goodbye.

Slightly disheartened, I headed back to La Push.

_Stop moping!_

Paul had just phased, probably to go on patrol.

Why did it have to be Paul, of all people? Just because he hadn't imprinted yet!

_Hey!_ Paul thought. _At least I'm not as bad as Leah! _

He had a point there. I sort of felt sorry for Leah, always having to see Sam with Emily.

_Shut up, Seth, Leah's coming! _

I quickly changed my thoughts to how hungry I was.

It wasn't long before the trees thinned. I phased back, and pulled my still damp clothes on.

That night, I dreamed of bloodsuckers, taking my Katy away.

Katy's POV

The week passed in a blur. I spent as much time with Seth as I could, before I left for Seattle with my family.

It was Friday, the last day of school. Throughout the day I daydreamed, my thought flicking ahead, to the time when I could see Seth again.

As usual, Bella dropped me off at the Clearwater house, on her way to Jacob's place.

Seth stood in front of the door, waiting for me.

In a few strides, he stood before me.

His eyes scanned my face, taking in my expression.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked gently.

I stared at the ground as I spoke. "Tomorrow I'm going to Seattle, with my family, for a week."

"Well, that's not so bad!" Seth said optimistically. "It's only a week. You'll be home in no time."

"But ... But it's a week without you." I lifted my face to meet his gaze. Tears formed in my eyes. I blinked furiously to hold them back, but one escaped and trickled down my cheek.

All of a sudden, Seth wrapped his pleasantly warm arms around me.

"You'll be fine." He comforted me.

I buried my face in his t-shirt.

All too soon, Seth pulled away, and examined me critically.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Can we go to the beach?" I mumbled.

Seth heard my request perfectly, and, taking my hand, led me down the street.

As we walked, a damp mist descended. It curled and twisted around us. I felt like we were the only people for miles, it was so silent.

Seth seemed to read my thoughts, and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I was surprised when the footpath turned to the grey rocks bordering the beach. The mist obscured everything more than a few metres away.

For a while, we wandered along the beach in a comfortable silence, hands still entwined.

"Hey, Seth!" someone shouted.

Two people emerged from the mist. One of them I recognised as Quil. The other person was a little girl, who didn't look older than two. I assumed she was Quil's sister, by the way he held her hand tightly.

"Hi, Quil, hi Claire," Seth said.

Claire ran at Seth and threw her arms around his legs. "Seff!" she shrieked.

Seth laughed, and bent down to hug her back.

"Who you?" Claire asked me suspiciously.

"I'm Katy." I said awkwardly. I wasn't very good with small children.

"She's my friend." Seth added hastily, before Claire could ask me what I was doing here at La Push.

Claire stared at me for a moment, then turned and vanished into the mist without a backward glance.

"Bye Seth and Katy, see you round!" Quil called over his shoulder as he took off after Claire.

I was alone with Seth again. We didn't keep ambling along the beach, but stayed where we were.

I broke the silence by asking Seth if Claire was Quil's sister. His answer surprised me.

"No, Claire is Emily's niece." Seth told me. He hesitated before continuing. "We werewolves have a strange thing, it's like... it's like seeing someone, and knowing that they're the person you're meant to be with."

"What's that got to with Quil and Claire?" I asked, still not fully comprehending what Seth had just said.

"This... love at first sight thing is called imprinting. The first time Quil met Claire after he'd become a werewolf, he imprinted on her. Basically, they belong together." Seth answered.

I pondered the 'imprinting' for a few minutes.

"Is Quil the only one to... imprint?" I inquired.

"No." Seth replied.

He seemed lost in thought, so I prompted him.

"Who else?"

"Sam, on Emily. That's quite an obvious one. Jared imprinted on Kim, a girl in his class at school. And one more person." Seth sounded reluctant, but I persisted.

"And who is the last person?" I asked, curious.

"Can't you guess?"Seth looked at me. His eyes were sad, but I couldn't tell why.

I shook my head in answer to his query, mystified.

"Me."

Seth looked away, over my head, his gaze penetrating the lingering mist.

He was standing right beside me, touching me, but he felt so distant.

It scared me.

"Seth?" I whispered.

With a start, Seth looked back at me, a shadowy smile on his face.

I changed what I was going to say. Instead I glanced at my watch, and gasped.

The precious last hours with Seth before I left for Seattle were all but gone. They'd flown past without me noticing.

As if on cue, I heard my name.

"Katy!" Bella's voice cut through the mist like a knife.

"Just wait a second!" I called back.

"So this is goodbye, for a week." Seth said almost inaudibly.

What had happened to my Seth, my bright, sunny Seth?

"I don't know to say goodbye." I murmured, looking down at the ground. The dull grey rocks began to blur as my eyes filled with tears.

"I do." Seth said.

I glanced up at him, and his eyes held mine.

Slowly, he moved his face closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes.

I felt the heat of his body intensify. I sensed him moving closer to me. His hand released mine, and rested gently on my face.

Seth's burning lips brushed mine so lightly, I wondered if I'd imagined it.

Seth's arm snaked around my back, and pulled me into him.

I surrendered to him.

I didn't resist as his lips found mine once more.

Seth's kisses were so gentle, lighter than the brush of a butterfly's wing.

"Katy!" Bella's call interrupted us.

I came back to reality. I was on the beach, surrounded by mist. Seth held me.

"Goodbye, Katy."

I didn't trust myself to speak. My throat had suddenly clogged up.

I nodded, the tears flowing freely now.

Seth's arms dropped limply to his sides.

I knew I should leave. I stumbled away from him.

Seth stood rooted in place, where I'd left him.

**There is the tenth chapter, finally! I won't update for at least six days because I'm going on camp down in the sounds. addictedbooklover**


	11. Gone Forever

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers musicbee, Emiliana Keladry, MRAJ, snowyflake, SleepyHeather, bloomsky and Spalana.**

**I'm getting sort of lazy with updating... sorry about that! Nobody wants to listen to my excuses, so here's the chapter!**

Seth's POV

Darkness fell before I moved. I was supposed to go on patrol, but I stood there, a breathing statue, staring into the misty distance for someone who would not return.

Nobody disturbed me.

A star shone out, its pale light glowing.

I had a strange feeling that Katy saw the same star, was thinking of me too.

It wasn't far to Forks, and she wasn't leaving for Seattle until tomorrow. I could visit her, say a last goodbye.

My heart raced as I anticipated snatching a bit of time with her before she left.

Almost instantly my excitement died. I couldn't keep saying goodbye, then seeing Katy again. Today had been the last, the very final farewell.

Dejected, I wandered along the beach, kicking at the rocks with my shoes. The moon spilled light across the rocks. It was nearly as bright as if the sun had been shining.

I took a deep breath, and gazed at the silver white moon. I knew I shouldn't linger at the beach for so long, but I couldn't force myself to leave.

"Seth! Se-eth!" The voice cut through the fog of sleep.

I shook myself awake, and took a moment to recognise my surroundings.

I'd fallen asleep on the beach.

"Seth!" The voice came closer. It belonged to Jacob.

I groaned and sat up, stretching my legs out in front of me. Wasn't it clear enough that I wanted to be left alone?

Shafts of sunlight penetrated the sombre cloak of thick grey clouds. From the position of the glowing patch that concealed the sun, I guessed it was nearly midday.

"There you are, Seth! Have you been here all day?" Jacob asked cheerfully as he walked up to me.

Well, where else would I have been?

I felt like snapping at him. Instead I nodded sharply.

Jacob examined my face. "You look like you had a rough night."

I didn't reply. My temper was extremely short at the moment, and I didn't want to explode at Jacob.

"Sam wants you for patrol, after lunch." Jacob told me. He chattered on, but I had no idea what he was saying.

The next couple of days, I went around like I was in a coma. I tried to be normal at school and when I was with other people, but when I was by myself I reverted back to zombie state. The more time passed, the worse I got. My only consolation was that a week wasn't long, that every passing minute brought me closer to the time when I could see my Katy again.

Little did I know that my life was about to change drastically, forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang.

I let it ring, stayed in exactly the same position on my bed.

I heard Leah pick it up and answer. Over the past few days Leah had been particularly careful to be nice to me.

"Seth! Phone for you!" she called.

"Coming!" I called back, racing down the stairs.

She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Seth, it's Jacob. Have you heard the news? About Seattle?" Jacob said in a worried voice.

"No," I said warily. "Why?"

"I don't know how to tell you, but..." Jacob hesitated, sounding unsure.

"Just tell me, Jacob." I demanded.

"Ummm... It's about Katy. In Seattle." His words came in a rush. "She's missing. Last night, she disappeared from her aunt's house."

Missing.

I forgot to breathe. My brain couldn't comprehend what Jacob had said. My legs gave way, I collapsed onto the sofa.

It was amazing what one word could do.

Gone. Last night. Katy...

Random words swam through my mind.

Random pictures. Katy, the first time I saw her. Smiling with me. Laughing at me. The last time I ever saw her, on the beach, wreathed in mist.

I would never see her again. Ever. I would spend the rest of my life alone.

My hand offered no resistance as Leah took the phone and demanded an explanation from Jacob.

"Oh my God..." I dimly heard her say.

Several minutes later, the door banged open and Jacob walked in.

He exchanged a few words with Leah, who nodded. She was gone in a second, racing out of the door.

"Seth... You need to snap out of it. Missing doesn't mean you'll never see her again. Seattle isn't that far away. You can go and look for her." Jacob spoke gently as he settled himself beside me.

He continued to talk, meaningless words to fill the sudden gaping hole inside me.

It wasn't long before Sam came in, followed by Leah.

I turned my head away.

I didn't want to see anyone, I couldn't look at them. Jacob, Sam and Leah all had pity written over their faces in huge capital letters.

Feeling sorry for me wasn't going to help Katy.

Katy... it hurt to think her name.

**Yeah, I know this is a short chapter, I was going to write more but I decided to post it because I have been quite slow in updating.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be posted before Christmas.**

**Please review!**

**And if you haven't read the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, then you should read it. **

**Review!**

**addictedbooklover**


	12. Searching

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers snowyflake, MRAJ, Emiliana Keladry, crazygundamgirl, musicbee and Spalana. **

**I'm always taking ages to update, sorry about that. I'm not as motivated as I was at the start but I will finish this story. **

Leah's POV

Green and brown blurs were all I saw of the trees and bushes I shot past, my paws drumming the ground repetitively.

_Have you found anything yet, Leah? _Sam had phased to keep contact with us.

It had been a couple of days since Katy had vanished. I'd set out from La Push with Seth to find her.

_No, we're nowhere near Seattle. _

_How's Seth coping? _Sam asked.

I glanced to my left, and slowed fractionally to match my brother's pace.

He hadn't spoken a word since Jacob had phoned him earlier. All through the rushed conference between Sam, Jacob and I, when we'd quickly decided that Seth and I should go to Seattle to look for Katy, Seth had stayed on the couch, staring into space, his thoughts no doubt full of pain.

_If everything goes horribly wrong, get him back here as soon as possible. _Sam ordered.

_We decided to send me so I could look after him, I know what to do. _I replied.

Sam sensed my impatience, and stopped interrogating me.

Actually, we hadn't decided that I should go with Seth. I said I would, and nothing Jacob or Sam said to try and persuade me to do otherwise made a single difference.

We were all really worried about Seth, me more than anyone. No one had ever come close to losing their imprint, and nobody knew what would happen if we couldn't find Katy.

Her disappearance was strange: who would take a teenage girl and her younger brother (Jacob hadn't mentioned his vanishing to Seth; it hadn't seemed as important) in the middle of the night?

I quickly changed the course of my thoughts as I remembered our connected minds.

_Sorry, Seth._

Half an hour later, a mixed trail of scents crossed our path. I halted at exactly the same time as Seth.

_That's her scent!_ Seth exclaimed, a trace of hope in the voice of his mind.

But one of the other smells was all too familiar.

_Bloodsucker!_

What was Katy doing with a vampire?

_Come one, Leah! _Seth called impatiently. He'd already shot off alone the trail, into the darker part of the forest. Shadows lurked everywhere.

I followed him as he took off again, but I was preoccupied, my mind a whirlwind.

What was at the end of the trail? Was the leech still hanging around? And, above all, why was Katy there?

_Wait, Seth! _

I caught up with him easily.

Together, in silence we stuck to the trail like we were superglued there.

After a while, a different smell perfumed the air very faintly. I inhaled deeply, trying to recognise it. In a flash, I identified the scent.

_Blood!_

Suddenly the trail and the trees ended. Seth and I erupted into a clearing.

The source of the blood smell was blindingly obvious.

It was everywhere. Splashed over the leaves and branches of the trees bordering the clearing, staining the grass...

I unintentionally let out a whimper.

All the blood had to come from something... or someone.

_Over here, Leah._ Seth stood, head down, by a bloodstained -in, half-out of the gory clearing, and the spooky forest, was a body.

My breath caught in my throat. Was that... could that be...

_It's not Katy. _Seth thought softly.

I felt a sudden surge of relief. Katy could still be alive!

Seth's next words were like a punch in the stomach.

_It's her brother._

I had never meet Katy's brother, I knew next to nothing about him.

Seth supplied the answers.

_His name was Liam. He was only 13. Katy always said he was annoying, but she cared a lot about him._

If I hadn't been in wolf form, tears would be streaming down my cheeks. He was far too young to have his life snatched away.

13 years old. Not much younger than Seth. What if something like that happened to my brother?

But I couldn't dwell on Liam's horrible death, at the hands of a monster.

Seth was itching to get away, to leave this place of blood and death.

_Can you find Katy's scent anywhere? _Seth asked.

A breeze ruffled my fur. It brought a cacophony of different smells blowing along with it.

I lifted my nose into the cold air. Blood, vampire, trees... I sifted through the various scents. Nothing new.

But wait... It was sickly sweet, but somehow, familiar.

_Hey, Seth, do you know this one? _I asked.

_It's Katy!_ Seth bounded into the dark forest, without a backward glance.

_If it's Katy's scent, why does it smell like bloodsucker? Seth! Listen to me!_

Seth didn't pay a scrap of attention to me and my thoughts.

I raced after my brother, easily overtaking him.

I lengthened the gap between us to a few metres before I twisted around and stopped right in front of Seth.

He skidded to a halt impatiently.

_Leah, there's no time for this! Katy's life is in danger! Every second we stop, the more chance of her getting killed! _Seth exploded.

_Careful Leah! Seth's losing control, he might attack you if you don't get out of the way. _Sam warned me. I'd forgotten that he was listening to everything I thought.

_Sam, you didn't smell that scent. Something's not right. Seth, as soon as you knew it was Katy, you took off. _

Seth snorted.

_Yeah, right. I have to find Katy._

And before I could stop him, Seth jumped right over me and raced into the darkening shadowy forest.

_SETH! _I yelled after him._ I think... I think that leech turned her into one of them! I think Katy is a vampire!_

**This is my last update before Christmas. Please review! **

**I'm also coming close to the end of this story. I know it's kind of short, but I had a really good idea last night, for another fanfiction, and so I'll finish this one off before I start the next one.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**addictedbooklover**


	13. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: snowyflake, musicbee, xMyLonelyAngelx, ..existance, Spalana, Emiliana Keladry, MRAJ and 13WolfGirl13. **

**I know you all wanted me to update really quickly, so hopefully you weren't waiting for too long.**

**I made it one of my longest chapters, to make up for the cliffhanger ending of the last chapter. **

Leah's POV

_Seth! _I called uselessly after him.

_No. I refuse to believe that my Katy is gone. She can't be. _Seth thought stubbornly as he kept running into the gloomy trees, still on the trail of the bloodsucker and Katy. Or was he on the trail of two bloodsuckers?

_Don't! _Seth growled.

I lengthened my strides, catching up to Seth once more.

_Hey, Leah, I've got to tell the others. _Sam's distant mind thought.

_Ok, bye then. _I replied, trying to keep my 'voice' from shaking with emotion

_Be careful, Leah. I don't want to lose you. _

Sam's concern touched me. He cared about me still, even if was just because I was part of the pack.

After a while, I didn't notice the trees flashing past, nor the ground trodden by my paws as I ran through the continuous, monotonous forest that I was sick and tired of.

Night fell, but Seth and I only stopped once, by a stream for a few mouthfuls of icy water to keep us going. Our path was lit by pale moonlight.

The blood-stained clearing lingered unwelcome in my mind. Seth was bothered by it too, but above all he feared for Katy.

I lost track of the time it took for us to find it: another clearing in the trees.

I was afraid of what this clearing would hold. More blood? Another body? One leech? Or two?

_Which would be worse? _Seth was thinking. _Katy being a vampire, or Katy being..._ He trailed off, leaving his thought incomplete, but I knew all too well what it was.

_Dead. _Seth decided almost instantly.

I wasn't so sure of that.

Katy, the vampire would look similar, but we Quileutes were never meant to be friends with vampires. It wouldn't work. Our Treaty with the 'vegetarians' who used to live in Forks proved that: we could co-operate by staying apart, but...

_Hi, Leah! _Jacob's familiar mental voice greeted me cheerfully.

_Now isn't really the time, Jacob. _I thought wearily. The clearing was drawing closer and closer every second.

_Sure, sure. I'll hang around, see what you find. _

And with that, Jacob shut up.

I tried to get an idea of what to expect to find in the next clearing by sniffing the breeze, which had strengthened into a gusty wind, but the wind was blowing the same way we were going. If there was a leech there, it would already know that we were coming.

I leapt into the clearing a heartbeat after Seth.

The first thing that struck me was how much this clearing differed from the previous one. Long green grass hid the large expanse of ground, completely clean. A bubbling stream cut through the centre like a knife, breaking up the reflection of the moon and stars into shards of liquid silver. Clusters of whispering ferns covered the opposite side of the enchanting place.

Well, enchanting apart from the figure that stood on the other side of the stream, hands spread out to show peace.

I snarled.

_Filthy bloodsucker!_

_Shut up, Jacob! _I mentally growled.

And as for Katy...

A human shape writhed in agony on the ferny bed of the clearing's other side.

It was her.

"I mean no harm," the leech explained calmly. Her skin seemed to glow in the light of the moon. Her short, curly hair was ice-blond, and it too appeared to glow. It looked like a person made of pure silver stood before us.

Well, silver apart from the deep burgundy eyes, mirror-like as the moonlight reflected off them.

"I have simply created a companion for myself, to help me track my age-old nemesis. This human will be a tracker, but the other one back there was useless, so I disposed of it." The vampire waited to see our reaction.

This human will be a tracker? She must be one of those irritating leeches with additional powers. Great.

Trivial thoughts passed through my head, like what this bloodsucker thought we were. It was obvious she knew that we posed a danger to her, and her body seemed poised to react immediately whatever we did.

Seth flew at her, claws outstretched.

His attack took the vampire by surprise. I could tell that she was not the fighting type, despite her earlier claim about finding her enemy.

Seth didn't look like he needed any help as he tore the vampire apart, piece by piece with screeching sounds that hurt my ears.

I skirted them and jumped the stream in a single bound. A few more strides and I stood beside Katy. I knew nothing about the process of a human becoming a vampire, but I was fairly sure that it was too late.

A howl ripped through the clearing.

Before I realised that Seth and the vampire were gone, I was at the place of their fight. White shapeless things lay around me, creepily twitching.

I couldn't pick up anything from Seth apart from his rage that filled him up, and exploded out of him as he ran.

More screeching noises came from within the forest. It wasn't as piercing from a distance, and I assumed that Seth was getting along fine by himself.

Or maybe not...

A tearing agonising knife burned through my head.

As swiftly as the pain had come, it was gone.

I struggled to understand what had happened, my physical memory of the spasm fresh, tormenting me.

_Leah!_ Jacob called, fear in his thought-voice. _Are you alright?_

_I – I think so. _I replied shakily.

_Then it must have been Seth getting hurt._

Oh no, not Seth, not my little brother! I was supposed to look after him, and now something had happened to him, something awful, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't let him pursue that leech, he'd be fine right now.

_Seth! _I shouted to him, hoping against hope that he wasn't too badly injured.

By that time, I was flying through the forest, weaving in and out of the trees without thinking.

A few minutes later, I'd found him, a bundle of sandy fur dumped on the blanket of pine needles coating the ground. It looked like he'd been thrown into the trunk of a splintered pine tree, and rebounded off it.

I nosed him onto his side. My mind whirled and frothed with panic. What if he was seriously injured, what should I do? How could I get him back home to La Push if he couldn't walk? How could I-

_Calm down Leah. _This time it wasn't Jacob, but Sam.

Why did it have to be Sam, at a time like this, when I was already scared and worried? I didn't need any more distractions.

I made an effort to slow my mind, and suddenly another thought struck me: what if the bloodsucker had hurt Seth just to double back around and get to Katy, and then take off while Seth was unable to follow her?

_Focus, Leah! _Sam ordered._ How badly is Seth injured?_

Seth looked like he'd just gone to sleep. I couldn't see any sign of physical damage.

_He must have hit his head, _I told Sam and Jacob.

Tentatively, I stretched my mind toward Seth's. All I could feel was a sort of fuzziness, penetrated occasionally by a flash of conscious understanding, then sinking back intounreality.

_Seth! _I called softly, trying to rouse him from his stupor.

_Must... _Seth thought groggily. _Bloodsucker..._

He was waking up!

_Seth! Can you hear me? _I asked excitedly.

_ Leah? _

_Yeah, it's me. You hit your head, but you're waking up now. Take it slowly, _I cautioned him.

My advice was not followed as Seth leapt unsteadily to his paws, ready to take off after the leech again. He wobbled once, twice, and would've fallen if I hadn't jumped over to his side.

_I said take it slowly! _I scolded Seth, annoyed. Don't teenage boys ever listen?

_Must – kill – bloodsucker,_ he thought, sounding like a robot.

_The vampire ran away, _I said, hoping that I was telling the truth. _We should go back to the clearing now._

Seth agreed wearily, and together we made our way back.

I sniffed the air, and a wave of relief crashed over me. Nobody had been here since I'd left.

And Katy...

Seth broke away from me, stumbling over to the fern-lined border. I stayed where I was, giving him some privacy with his imprint.

I settled down by the stream, head on my paws, watching the dancing reflections of the fading moon and stars in the shimmering water. At that time, I felt more lonely than I'd ever felt in my life. I had nobody. I was alone, completely and utterly despite Seth being only a few metres away and my permanent mental connection with the pack.

_Awww, feeling lonely, Leah! _Jacob teased.

_You are going to pay for that when I get home, _I snapped. _Just go away!_

To my relief, Jacob phased back.

Sam had gone too, and Seth wasn't thinking anything I wanted to hear, so I kept out of his mind.

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't relax, so I planned ahead. I didn't see any way to save Katy from becoming a vampire. I didn't know when she was bitten, I didn't know how long the transformation took. We'd just have to take her back with us, I decided. There was no point hanging around in this unknown place, where the vampire could return at any moment. We would leave in the morning.

_Hey, Leah, _Seth called. _You get some sleep, I'll stay awake and keep watch. _

_Okay, but wake me up after an hour. _I replied._ We're going home in the morning, and morning isn't far off. _

**There it is! My last chapter in 2008. Sorry about the strange format up there, I'm not sure what happened! So... please review and I'll try and finish the story soon.**

**addictedbooklover**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to read a very random fanfiction, try cheesepuffman's story Crazy Cullen Chaos. He's making me put this in!**


	14. Together

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers snowyflake, MRAJ, musicbee, Emiliana Keldadry, 13WolfGirl13 and Spalana.**

**This is the last chapter, which is why it's longer than all the others. Read on about Seth and Katy for the last time...**

Seth's POV

It happened not long after Leah finally drifted off into a troubled sleep.

I was sitting upright, alert, and ready to spring into action if the bloodsucker came back or something else came along.

I couldn't help turning around, my eyes drifting to Katy every so often. I don't know if I was imagining it, but Katy wasn't thrashing around very much at all, very different from when we'd arrived.

Every second I saw her pain, I felt it echoed a thousand times because I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was completely helpless to end her suffering, and I knew it.

So, I sat in the meadow, when a voice came from behind me, a voice so familiar yet so alien. I froze.

"Seth?"

In an instant, all my depressed thoughts evaporated, along with the dull, throbbing ache that had dwelt by my heart ever since that fateful phone call. Emotions exploded within me, joy and love and happiness spinning with anger and hate, a desire for revenge underlying everything else.

I carefully unlocked my joints, and swivelled my head around slowly, scared of what I would see.

She still looked like Katy, as if she were a cousin, or other relative. Her light brown, wavy hair was the same, she was the same height, but the worst thing was the difference in her face. It was beautiful, but it wasn't a face that fitted Katy. Her freckles were gone, her tan was gone, and her eyes, her wonderful sea-green eyes...

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the horrible scarlet things that had replaced them.

She was still Katy, I still loved her, she was still my imprint and she would always be the most beautiful person in the world to me.

"Seth? What happened to me? What's going on?" Katy asked, in a voice that wasn't Katy's voice at all.

_She's woken up! _I heard Leah say in an awed whisper. I hadn't noticed that my sister wasn't asleep anymore.

I couldn't speak in wolf form, but I wished that I could.

_Don't you dare phase!_ Leah said. _That bloodsucker might still be hanging around!_

"Seth?" Katy repeated.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came eerily from the surrounding trees. They seemed to echo from several places at once. The three of us instantly took up a defensive stance. I let a growl rip from my throat, as I scanned the trees for any movement.

I didn't need any of my werewolf senses to know who it was. I just wanted her to come so I could have my revenge for doing what she did to my Katy.

The leech would try to surprise us, I guessed. It needed Katy, but wanted to avoid a fight.

_Over there, by the stream!_ Leah warned me, a second before a nightmarish monster erupted into the meadow. It was the leech that had changed Katy, but smothered with dirt, leaves, and...Blood.

I hated how the quest to find Katy and bring her home had turned into one filled with blood and violence.

I realised the reason for the layer of blood smothering the bloodsucker. It was intended to send Katy into a feeding frenzy, distract her. I watched, horrified but helpless as the scent reached Katy. I braced myself, but I wasn't sure what for. To control Katy? The seconds ticked past, each one seeming to last for years. I waited as the seconds turned into minutes, but Katy didn't show any sign of sudden bloodlust. In fact, it was if she'd never smelt anything at all.

Never smelt anything at all... That was it! I remembered standing on the beach, with Katy. I remembered how I'd asked 'don't you love the smell of the sea, Katy?' I even remembered exactly how she'd replied. 'I can barely smell it. I have a problem with my sense of smell. It doesn't bother me, I've had it all my life.'

Maybe Katy's lack of smell had lasted through her transformation! That explanation fitted perfectly.

I enjoyed watching the expression on the blood-covered leech as her plan failed. It went from smug to puzzled to annoyed to furious.

"That's impossible!" the bloodsucker muttered, too quiet for anyone with human senses to hear. "A newborn resisting fresh blood!"

Then she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Clara," she said, addressing only Katy. "You must be wondering what's going on, I expect it all feels very strange." Clara's words sounded so much like an ad that I half expected her to say something like 'don't worry anymore! Buy this, and all your troubles will be gone!'

"I was snatched from my bed at night, somehow ending up in a forest, survived some painful torturous thing, and woken up to find two massive wolves and a blood-covered person in the same clearing as me. It is a bit confusing," Katy said sarcastically.

Clara looked taken aback at her confident retort, and I felt a rush of pride for my imprint. "Uh, well, you also might have noticed that you look different and feel different, and your senses are sharper."

"What?" Katy was surprised. "My looks have changed?" She felt her new face uncertainly. Her eyes hardened. "What did you do to me?"

Maybe the transformation had changed more than Katy's body. She wasn't acting like she used to, shy, quiet but determined and willing to do anything for me.

It didn't matter, I told myself firmly. It still doesn't.

"There are some people who look normal, but they aren't human. It's time to start believing in the myths, Katy."

Katy frowned. "I already know about werewolves. And how do you know my name?"

Clara may have looked taken aback before, but now she was frozen with shock. After a little while, she organised herself, and gave a soft and sinister laugh. "Oh, I know a lot about you Katy. But where did you find out about werewolves?"

"Why should you care about werewolves?"Katy answered Clara's question with one of her own. "You aren't one of them, you're far too cold and hard." Katy swallowed, before asking one final question, the most important one. I could read in her face that she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to.

Before Katy could even open her mouth to ask, Clara answered.

"Yes, Katy. You are a vampire."

I scrutinised Katy's new unfamiliar face carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. Against my instinct, I padded over to her, brushing alongside her. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Help me, Seth! I don't know what to do!" Katy whispered into my fur.

_I know what to do! _I said to myself, forgetting about Leah.

She snorted. _Yeah, of course you do, little Sethy._

Leah's remark stung me, until I realised that she was just trying to conceal how lonely she was, and jealous of me, for having an imprint.

_Get out of my head, Seth! _Leah spat.

I took a deep breath, and let memories flow through my mind, ones that I'd tried to banish from my mind. The first bloody clearing, Liam's body, Katy during her transformation...

Horrible images, images that did their job well.

I let the raging fury that they generated fill me up, until I was ready to burst.

With a howl, I exploded, tearing myself out of Katy's arms and at the bloodsucker for the second time. This time, she wouldn't survive the confrontation.

In a matter of minutes, the creature that'd been Clara was in pieces disintegrating in a crackling fire that cast dancing shadows over the grass and tumbling stream that no longer reflected the moon.

I was so glad that she'd had carried a lighter!

Katy and I watched the sun rise together.

We were through the horrors and sorrows of the long night that had seemed endless, and now everything was going to be fine. The future was sunny, as bright as the light that sent millions of tiny sparkles bouncing off Katy's skin.

"Oh, Seth..." Katy sighed, and turned to look at me. "That was awful!"

"I know," I replied, happy that I could finally speak to her in human form now that Clara was gone. "It's never nice destroying a blood– I mean, vampire," I hastily corrected, seeing Katy's expression.

Katy shook her head, sending shimmering reflections onto me. "No, it's not that, although that was horrible too." She shuddered at the memory. "I meant talking to Clara, putting on a brave face. Inside I was terrified." She gave me a ghost of a smile, her eyes shining with grief. "And Liam..."

I bowed my head at the mention of her brother, If I'd gone faster, then I could have saved him.

"It wasn't your fault, Seth." Katy eventually broke the silence. "You couldn't have..." She broke off, struggling to control her sorrow.

I don't know how long we sat together, hands clasped. I was getting used to the new Katy, and enjoying her company so much more than before she was changed. Before she was changed, I'd never even come close to losing her forever...

"As long as we're together, everything will be fine," I said, drawing spirals on Katy's sparkling arm. I looked up to meet her scarlet eyes that no longer repulsed me.

Katy's POV

As I watched the sun that did strange things to my skin, and Seth's fingers tracing patterns on my arm that lay across his lap, I thought back over the past few days. None of it seemed real, now that I was safe here with Seth.

All of the problems that might happen in the future, like me going back home with my altered appearance seemed irrelevant now. They were things to be solved another day, a later date.

Seth was right.

As long as I had Seth, and as long as he had me, as long as we had each other, my future as a vampire wouldn't be so frightening and strange.

As long as I had Seth...

**The End**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers, the readers who put me on their favourites list and who put my story on their favourites list for giving me the inspiration and support to keep going. Without you, this story wouldn't have got past the first few chapters, let alone right to the end! **

**I've also just posted the first chapter of my next story, I Never Wanted Your Love. It's quite different from this one, but please give it a go!**

**addictedbooklover**


End file.
